Never Alone
by Pandora Angel Alice
Summary: Collection of IchiRuki one-shots. Ranges from heartbreakingly angsty to laugh-out-loud funny to just total randomness. R & R please!
1. Never Alone With You

**I don't own Bleach! Kubo-sama does!! Never Alone belongs to Barlow Girls.**

**IchiRuki (BIG surprise!!)**

**I came up with this in Science class, while listening to my teacher drone on and on about whatever...**

**Summary:**

He was gone. I tried over and over, to accept that. But I couldn't. He said he'd be there. I remember; crying out, and waiting for a reply that would never come. IchiRuki

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Can't Feel You By My Side...**

_**I waited for you, today.  
But you didn't show.  
No... No... No...  
I needed you today  
so where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
and though I haven't seen you  
are you still there?**_

The words of finality rung in my head, without end.

"_I'll be fine; stop worrying you stubborn midget."_

"How could I _not_ have worried, you idiot? You were practically committing _suicide_." I whispered through my tears. "You knew Aizen would kill you. So why? Why in the world do you always have to play hero? It is _so_ frustrating." I was speaking in the present tense.

Something just made me think he was still here, with me.

That he was still... _alive_.

_**I cried out with no reply.  
And I can't feel you by my side.**_

"_Rukia..." _I can remember my brother's words so painfully clear.

"_Yes, Nii-sama?"_

"_I'm afraid... Ichigo Kurosaki's soul has disappeared from our detection." I just stared at him._

I was staring blankly at a wall. _"What? This has to be some sort of... mistake! I mean... Ichigo... he... he's dead, I know that, but he was supposed to come... here... how did he die, anyway?!"_

"_I don't know."_

"_How could you __**not sense**__ him?!"_

"_I don't know."_

"_How could he be... __**GONE**__?!" I was in hysterics, now._

"_I truly don't know, Rukia."_

_**So I'll hold tight to what I know.  
You're here and I'm never alone.**_

"Hey, Kuchiki-san."

"Hi, Momo." I smiled at the Hinamori girl. She had taken Aizen's fall fairly well, all things considered. She took a seat next to me, joining me in my stargazing. "How do you do it?" I asked mindlessly after a moment. She looked at me confusedly.

"Hm?"

"Aizen. How can you... handle it? How could you handle having the man you love just... _leave_?" I looked at her. She sighed. "I just came to my senses. I never _loved him_. I just loved the _idea_ of being next to him... by his side, forever and always."

She grinned. "It made the decision of killing him that much easier."

_**And though I cannot see you,  
and I can't explain why,  
such a deep, deep reassurance.  
You've placed in my life.**_

I just stared back at my friend. Not... really... loving him?

My attention turned to the sky; or rather, the moon. My eyesight got blurry with hot tears as I saw his grinning, cocky face in the white beam of light. I let the tears fall. "Momo..." I could feel her staring at me; I just imagined the soft, understanding smile gracing her features.

"I know for a fact... I loved him... I loved Ichigo like crazy."

_**We cannot separate.  
'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible,  
I'll trust the unseen.**_

I smiled at Orihime; this was one of the few times I was able to come to the world of the living. It was strange, seeing her, watching her soft, albeit dull gray orbs staring happily into mine, seeing month after month as the laugh-lines creasing her features grew more pronounced, and her once beautiful orange hair turn limp and silvery.

And here I was, stuck in time, as a bittersweet sixteen.

If anyone asked, I was her niece, coming to visit from Osaka.

"How's Ishida?" I asked her, grinning. She flashed me a smile. Even after all these years, she still managed to keep her smile movie-star white. "Oh, just fine. And before you ask, Satoko and Haruka are fine, too."

I always asked about the Ishida daughters, Satoko and Haruka. The two were about twenty-five now, if I remembered correctly. Satoko was more like her mother, with her father's looks. She had dark blue hair, and crystal blue eyes, almost always caught smiling or laughing. Haruka, however, was her polar opposite, with her dark auburn hair, gray eyes, and scowling features.

"That's good..." I sighed. I enjoyed times like this.

It was about as close to the past as I could get.

_**I cried out with no reply.  
And I can't feel you by my side.  
So I'll hold tight to what I know.  
You're here and I'm never alone.**_

I couldn't take it. I couldn't. I couldn't. I _couldn't_!

_You're sick_. My mind decided. _Delusional, go back. Go back to Sereitei. You can get help. Please. Don't do this. _My conscious pleaded with me. It knew what I was going to do. It was trying to stop me from doing something_ stupid._

I don't know why, but somehow, the little voice inside my head reminded me of Ichigo.

_You're Rukia __**fucking**__ Kuchiki. You _never_ give up. What the hell happened to the headstrong, brash, hard-headed girl? What happened to you?_

I was sobbing. "I don't know Ich... I really _don't_..." I was all alone. I knew that now. The only thing that kept me from ending my life right _there_ was my insanity. I was lost. That small, shredded sliver of hope, of sanity, was ripping, and I was losing my grip.

"I _do_ know, though..." I stood, making my decision. "That I'm going to end this."

_**We cannot separate...  
You're part of me...  
And though you're invisible...  
I'll trust the unseen!**_

I was standing right where I stood, all those years ago. At the street light, where I first arrived in Karakura.

A wave of pure, happy nostalgia swept through me. I sighed. My heart felt strangely at ease. It was comforting. I was... happy, euphoric, and comforted. The voice in my head was in a frenzied panic, wondering anxiously about my thoughts. They were so jumbled; _I _couldn't even comprehend most of them.

Sode no Shirayuki was already unsheathed and glinting almost evilly in the moonlight. I smiled, albeit sadistically. "I love you..." My mind was hazy. My eyes were half-closed, and just before the purity of my blade cut through my soul, I pictured Ichigo's confident, grinning face.

"Oyasuminasai..."

_**I cried out with no reply,  
and I can't feel you by my side...  
So I'll hold tight to what I know,  
you're here and I'm never alone!**_

"Rukia." He took my hand, and chills ran through my body.

"Ichigo..." I smiled.

I knew I wasn't alone, not anymore.

--------------------------------------------

**Oyasuminasai means 'Good Night'.**

**My first in my 1****st**** oneshot collection! Most of them will be songfics, but some may just be drabbles, and some may be mini-series's. Don't expect me to update on the dot every other day. I actually HAVE school, ok? And dang to I hate it...**

**But, hopefully I'll be able to get chap. 2 up soon, cuz my math and my science teacher have (thank god) decided to give my class a break. So I really only have to worry about history and english, and my guitar lessons gonna be a snap!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**PLZ review!!!**

**-TMU**


	2. Because of You

**I don't own Bleach, damn it! So leave me aloooone...**

**Summary:**

Orihime's thoughts on Ichigo and Rukia.

-~-~-~-~-~

**Orihime Inoue- Because of You**

I'm... happy, I guess.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,**_

You and Rukia look good together. You know how opposites attract, right? Well, that old saying just _doesn't _apply to you two. You're both loud, yet you love and wish to protect those around you. You're both really stubborn, and almost always hate hearing the truth. You also... _despise_ the rain. You've always hated the rain, Kurosaki-kun. Every time it rains at school, I see you shiver, and your eyes get cold and uncaring.

Kuchiki-san _told me_ she hated the rain.

_**You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

"_But why, Kuchiki? It's so much fun! The puddles, the getting wet, the rainbows after! Why would you hate something as wondrous as the rain?"_

"_It reminds me... of something terrible, is all. A nightmare." She was staring at nothing. I looked at her with confused eyes. "What kind of nightmare?" She sighed, and stood straight, stiff. "A bad one. The one were you can feel. Feel, and never scream."_

_The rain fell harder._

"_I see."_

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

Bu t, in a weird way, you guys _are_ opposites. Polar opposites, in fact. You're day. The sun. The... black sun. You're hot and demanding, but you like keeping people in the dark. You, with your fiery orange hair and mellow, yet passionate amber pools. Rukia is the moon. Forever bright, the very symbol of purity and serene grace, with porcelain skin, and hair as dark as black, midnight velvet.

_**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

I'm the rain, aren't I? The rain you despise so much, it makes your eyes burn with a heart-wrenching, undying hatred. Sometimes I wonder... if we could go back. To the winter war. What if Rukia died, and I survived? Would you mourn? Of course you would. But would you move on?

What if we both died? Who would you miss more? Myself, or her? Kuchiki Rukia? The light of your life. You said it yourself... she... she stopped the rain... in your _soul_.

_**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

I cried yesterday. Rukia was the one who found me.

"_Inoue? What's wrong?"_

_**I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

"_I-is it _so much to ask_?!"_

I was in hysterics. I barely knew what I was thinking.

"_Why can't someone... just _one person_, tell me the truth? Tell me that I'm in-over-my head, or a Cinderella that doesn't deserve a 'happily ever after'. J-just tell me!" I wasn't shouting or anything. I was just... crying. Hard._

_Rukia put her arm around my shaking shoulders, and grabbed my quivering hands. "You deserve a happy ending... everyone does."_

_We were speaking in metaphors._

_For what though, I have no idea._

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

She's pretty.

She's got good grades.

She's kind and polite.

She's athletic.

And she's _everything_ you need. She's all you have. I see it when you look at her, with those eyes.

_**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**_

When she leaves, you have this look in your eyes... like the time she was taken away. For execution. You don't have that blazing fire. It's sad, almost pathetic. It's like you've lost the will to live, and want to die, to leave us, so you can go to Soul Society. Just so there would be nothing separating you two.

When she comes back, you hit her and ask her, 'What the hell took her so long'. You're eyes tell all, though. And I know she sees it. She has the same look. That look of worry, of relief. You looked like she had just been dangling over a bridge, over shark-infested waters, and then, in the blink of an eye, she was before you, safe and sound.

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

I hate it. I'm jealous.

But... because of you, Kurosaki, I'm happy. I'm safe, now, knowing you'll forever be happy, with her by your side.

Because of you, I learned that I can't break down like some sniveling, whiny little baby. I have to stay strong, and hope. Wish. And fight. Fight for what I love. And I love you, but now, I realize, it's nothing more than a sibling like love. You've been nothing more than an older brother, and for that, I'm grateful.

Because of you.

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was depressing.**

**I don't really hate Orihime, but I'm not exactly a fan of her either. She's not my fave character, but she's okay. I don't bash her every chance I get, either. I really like RukiHime friendship, really. ******

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-TMU**


	3. Dear My Light

**I don't own Bleach, or Rukia and Hisana's lullaby.**

**Summary: **Ichigo always wondered what Rukia's name meant. His meant number one protector. Orihime's meant 'Princess'. Sado's meant 'tiger'. What did hers mean?

**Promise**

* * *

"Hey Rukia?"

"Yeah? What is it, strawberry?" A tick appeared on his forehead, but Ichigo tried to ignore it.

"Well, I've been wondering... Inoue's name means princess. Chad's means tiger. And mine means number one protector..."

"_Strawberry_..." She coughed, looking away for a moment. Ichigo turned red with anger for a second. "Anyway," He growled, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to make his anger dissipate. "I've been wondering, what does _your_ name mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He raised a brow, and looked at her incredulously for a moment. "You don't know what your own _name_ means?" She shook her head, and his mouth dropped. "Does it really matter? I mean, as long as I have a name and I know what it is, I don't really think it's all that important."

"Y-yeah, but don't you ever... I don't know, _wonder_?"

A brow rose. "_Wonder_? Wonder about... what, exactly?"

"I don't know. Don't you wonder why your name is Rukia? Or why you were _given_ that name?"

She shrugged, giving him a slight grin. "I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three weeks later...**

"Hey, Kon, have you seen Rukia anywhere? My dad's goin' crazy looking for that midget." The little plush lion dove at Ichigo, enraged. "Don't you _dare_ disrespect nee-san! She's not short!"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah. And I bleached my hair. So, have you seen her?" Kon nodded, and wordlessly handed him a folded up piece of paper. "What the..." Ichigo stared at the parchment, trying to comprehend it. On the side was a drawing of (what he assumed was) a rabbit. Chappy the Rabbit, to be precise.

"Erase all the R's..."

_I've gone to Soul Society for a few days. I should be back by Sunday morning. If your family or anyone else asks, I stayed at Inoue's. Don't wait up, Strawberry!_

_-Rukia K._

"Damn it... she really should tell me this stuff _before_ she leaves."

----

**Soul Society...**

"Thanks, Captain Ukitake." Rukia bowed at the thirteenth squad captain, and started for the doors.

"Ah, Rukia, one more thing..." Rukia looked behind her at her captain. "Hm?" The white haired man smiled at his subordinate. "Byakuya wanted me to tell you that he wanted you back at the Kuchiki Estate, right away." Rukia blinked.

"Okay."

----

Mitsuki Kuchiki was Byakuya's older twin sister. She was the third seat in the sixth squad, and wasn't really what you would call a typical noblewoman. She was loud, spontaneous, and stubborn. She was sort of like Rangiku, although, unlike her, gossiping and shopping weren't her favorite pastime.

No, she preferred annoying the hell out of the higher-ups in her squad. Most particularly Renji Abarai. Rukia knew Mitsuki always hated him anyway.

It started out as a normal evening at the estate. Rukia had looked everywhere for Byakuya, but he was nowhere to be found. She strolled out into the main garden, and smiled. Her sister-in-law was sitting by the koi pond, staring up into the sky. "Hey, Ruki-Ruki!" That was her nickname for Rukia. She always did have a problem of giving people annoying nicknames. Byakuya, for example, was Byaki, and Hisana's was Hisa-chii.

"Hi, ane..." She put a hand up, stopping the petite shinigami. "Ah ah ah! It's Mitsuki, remember? Just Mitsuki!" Rukia smiled. "Have you seen Byakuya?"

She thought for a second, scratching her head childishly. "Byaki-kun? Hmmm... I don't really know. I think he and that brat Renji went on a scouting mission." Rukia chuckled. "Why do you hate him? Renji, I mean." Mitsuki shrugged. "There's something not right about that kid. Maybe I don't like him because of his hair. It's too... spiky. And long."

Rukia grinned. "But you don't mind Ichigo." Mitsuki shrugged. "Here's the difference... Ichigo's nice. And Renji's a baboon."

Rukia shook her head. She supposed it made sense. Renji hated Mitsuki, too.

"Oh, before I forget, here." Mitsuki tossed up a little black book. "What in the...?" Mitsuki grinned, lying down on the grass and closing her eyes contentedly. "Bya-ku-yuki wanted me to give this to you." She giggled. "Just read it _after_ you leave Sereitei, sweetie!" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Rukia smiled. "Fine."

-------------------------------------------------

**Kurosaki residence...**

"I just don't get why you joined that Italian cultures class at your school. Or why you're asking me." Ichigo stared at Yuzu, exasperated. She shrugged. "You're in high school. It seemed like the easiest choice. Now come on, quiz me! I have a vocabulary test tomorrow!"

"In Italian?"

Yuzu sighed. "In Italian." She confirmed.

"Alright... beautiful."

"Bella."

"Moon."

"Luna."

"...Strawberry." He growled.

Yuzu giggled. "Fragola."

"Light."

"Lucia."

Ichigo looked up. Did she say... _Rukia_? "What? Did you just say Rukia?" Yuzu laughed, and shook her head. "Nope. But it does sound like Ruki-nii's name, huh? Lucia means light in Italian. We usually pronounce it Rucia, though. I wonder if that's where Rukia's name comes from!" Yuzu shrugged. "Well, thanks!" She left his room.

"Light..." Ichigo repeated the word slowly, almost as if he couldn't believe it. Rukia Kuchiki was _nothing_ similar to light. If anything, she was an angel of darkness.

"Ichigo?" He whirled around, and smiled at said 'angel', who was sitting on his window sill. "Hey. I thought you said you'd be back _tomorrow_."

She smiled lightly; "I would have," Her smile turned sheepish. "If Rangiku hadn't suggested a night out for drinking. I had to get away somehow."

Ichigo chuckled. "I see." Rukia hopped through the window. "I'm staying in here tonight. Don't worry; I'll be out before you wake up." She flashed him a wide grin. She knew he didn't care if she slept in here. She had snuck in his room many times during thunderstorms.

"I know what it means." Her hand stopped on the handle of his closet. She turned, a bewildered look on her face. "Hm?" He sighed, his eyes blank, staring at the ceiling. "Your name. I finally figured it out." He smirked.

"My light, my Lucia."

Rukia's eyes widened a fraction, then she smiled. "Good _night_, Ichigo."

The closet door shut quietly.

Once inside, Rukia flipped through the journal.

_Dear diary,_

_Rukia still hasn't been found. I refuse to believe she is dead, though. It's times like these where I wish mom were here. She would have known what to do. As a matter of fact, if she were here, Rukia most likely would be here, right now, with me._

_Byakuya keeps telling me not to strain myself. But it's instinct. I was the closest thing to a mother Rukia could ever hope to have, and I abandoned her. Oh, darn... I'm crying again. I just take the advice my mother used to give me..._

'_Keep your head held high, and your mind strong, because, eventually, everything will go along.'_

_I can remember the song she always used to sing to us. Rukia, in particular._

'_I'll leave on a journey heading to the other side of the sun and wind.  
Surely, without a map, the door into paradise will open.  
The morning you were born into this world, a bell of blessings rang forth.  
Embracing only a single treasure, wondrous beings will be born.  
I won't forget my feelings from that day.  
They flow through my heart.  
Dear My Songs.'_

_She always used to say, 'Dear my Hisana, dear my Lucia,' too. I wondered what that meant. It wasn't until later, much, __**much**__ later, that I found out Rukia's name was derived from the Italian name Lucia, meaning 'Light'. I love that name so much._

_Because she was the light._

_The thing that had shielded me from darkness for so long._

_March 7, 1959_

Rukia remembered the song faintly from her dreams.

"In the middle of our journey, we'd aim towards the country of the sun and the stars. Even without a map, we'll make it to the Promised Land. The love-touched legend is constantly changing the endless future so surely, many dreams can be granted... so smile"

She smiled gently, and opened the closet door, walking out stealthily. She strode towards the strawberry teen, who was fast asleep on his bed. Rukia blinked at the clock. 11:41 PM.

She giggled almost noiselessly, and pecked Ichigo gently on the lips.

"G'night, Berry-Head."

Ichigo smiled as the closet door shut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The song is the English Lyrics to The Paradise of the Sun ~Promised Land~ from Mermaid Melody.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!!!!!!!!!**

**-TMU**


	4. Wrapped In Your Arms I

**Wrapped in your Arms by Fireflight.**

**I don't own anything.**

**--------------**

_**Is this the whole picture  
or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart  
I used to try and walk alone**_

I could remember, albeit faintly, my life before Ichigo Kurosaki. To say it was difficult would be a serious understatement. My life in Rukongai, getting adopted, and, most importantly, Kaien's death, had been the worst days of my life.

I'd nearly gone insane with all the hardship, until I met Ichigo, that moron.

_**But I've begun to grow  
and when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go**_

How did it happen again? Oh… right.

The war.

Aizen… had come up from behind… and… and… Oh, my God.

He nearly killed me. The next thing I remembered was… the soft warmth coming from Inoue's healing. It was comforting. But not even the awesome power of Orihime could reject these wounds. They were… too great. I could have fallen asleep, if it weren't for Ichigo coming up and yelling my name.

Unohana had told us we had better get back to give me proper medical treatment, which was just a fancy way of saying I was going to die. Ichigo didn't seem to think so, because the next thing I knew, I was being carried away, to the Senkaimon.

You took me to the hospital room… telling me to rest.

I just wanted to forget, to let go.

_**And I know, I'm ok  
you cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home**_

"I don't want to…" I murmur. "Let me sleep… please…" Unohana and Isane haven't done anything, so I know I'm a lost cause. He shakes his head defiantly. "No way, Rukia. We've been through too damn much for you to give up now. So you've gotta hang in there, okay?"

I didn't answer. He gripped my hand tighter. "Okay?" I nodded weakly, guilty that I'm lying to him in my final hour. "Okay!" He said, a bit brighter, but not quite.

"Hold me…" I whispered. Normally, I would have had to have been drunk with the strongest sake in the world and high on crack before I would _ever_ ask Ichigo Kurosaki to _hold me_.

But, right then, I felt like I needed some reassurance that I would make it out, even though we both knew I wouldn't. He compiled almost immediately, and I sighed contentedly. My entire body felt cold, but he made it that much warmer.

He rocked me back and forth, murmuring nonsense words, telling me it would be okay.

It wouldn't.

_**I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I could never find a safer place**_

When I looked up, into his ocher eyes, my heart almost stopped.

He was crying. Well… almost. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears, and all I wanted was to wipe them away. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was… _too weak_.

_**Even if I tried**_

Tears were stinging my eyes, too. I didn't want to die. Not yet.

Not when there was so much left unsaid.

_**All the times I've needed you  
you've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word**_

"Do you remember… my birthday, last year?"

I chuckled, recalling the memory. It was one of the best days of my life. It was just us, just Ichigo, just me, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, and Renji.

Just us.

"I do." My voice was rusty, and sounded like I was about to fall asleep. "No one dared to eat the cake Orihime made until your dad got there with the chocolate one." My breathing slowed, remembering faintly what had happened.

The people… the presents… the laughter, the joy…

I want to go back.

"Don't leave me." I whispered.

His grip tightened. "I won't."

_**Don't ever let me go  
don't let go**_

_Don't let me go._

_I wouldn't dream of it._

My eyes closed, and I knew, I wouldn't open them for a long, long time…

_Wrap me in your arms, and __**don't ever**__ let me go._

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Tell me if you want me to continue it with either a happy ending, or leave it here full of sadness.**

**Wrapped in Your Arms is by Fireflight.**

**-TMU**


	5. Wrapped in Your Arms II

**I don't own anything.**

**I've Got to See You Again by Norah Jones.**

**--------------**

_**Line on your face don't bother me **__**  
**__**Down in my chair when you dance over me **__**  
**__**I can't help myself **__**  
**__**I've Got To See You Again**_

I could feel her staring at me, even if she wasn't really here.

I just knew. She was always cold and calculating when she looked at me, like she was staring down a child. Sometimes, though, like right after a fight or battle, she looked at me with nothing but concern and worry.

And then, there was relief.

_**Late in the night when I'm all alone  
And I look at the clock and I know you're not home  
I can't help myself **_

Sometimes, pure, utter relief wormed its way into Rukia's violet gaze, like… when I was with her, during her final moments.

And now, she's here during mine.

A brain tumor. Very ironic, seeing as how I'm a neurosurgeon. Really… _Meningioma_? I had already been warned by the Soul Society that I would _not_ be going there when I passed. I would be going to wherever it was that dead shinigami went.

_**I've got to see you again  
I could almost go there **_

I could feel her now, she was pulling my arm, her silent way of telling me, "_Get the fuck up you lazy ass."_

I laughed. This was just one of the many reasons I refused the surgery. Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki and Inoue begged me to go through with it. My stupid father, who would've been the _first_ to tell me to get the damn surgery, was actually the only one who understood.

_**Just to watch you be seen  
I could almost go there  
Just to live in a dream **_

The day I was diagnosed, he told me to say hi to mom.

I had laughed.

My eyes were heavy. Almost like I was tired, but I was too excited to be sleepy. After ten years, I'd see her again. I've got to see her again.

I'd never say I love her, no matter how much I do. It's just _not_ the way we worked. She'd yell, I'd yell back. She'd hit me, I'd hit her harder, but not too hard, in fear of hurting her. But I knew she'd take it. She'd take it like the warrior I knew she was.

_**But no I won't go for any of those reasons  
To not touch your skin is not why I sing **_

"Rukia…" I whispered softly, and the trees outside rustled, a silent response. For a full decade, now, I've lived with this… this 'almost-ability' to communicate with her. Her that's not really here.

"Rukia, I'm coming." My voice was hoarse.

The wind stopped, almost sad.

"_I know, moron."_

I laughed, and took my final breath.

There was light.

_**I can't help myself  
I've got to see you again **_

"Rukia? Where are we?"

"Limbo."

_**I could almost go there…**_

"Limbo…" I breathed.

She shrugged. "It's actually better than _this_." The space we were in was all white, glowing. The silhouette of my hospital room was still visible. She continued. "I just came to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" I blinked.

_**No I won't go to share you with them  
But oh even though I know where you've been **_

"Let's go, Ichigo. You're mom and Kaien are waiting."

"My… mother?"

Rukia grinned and nodded. "Let's go," She whispered, taking my hand. I pulled her close, kissing her.

_I've seen her again._

_**I can't help myself.**_

_We're home._

A field appeared behind us.

_**I've Got to See You Again…**_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it! And I'm sorry it was so short!**

**Song was I've Got to See You Again by Norah Jones.**

**----------please review-----------------**

**-TMU**


	6. The Edge of Forever

**I don't own anything except for the poem itself.**

**Summary: A poem to Ichigo from Rukia.**

**Just something I thought up while reading quotes on the internet and listening to the song Cut by Plumb.**

Standing on the edge of forever,

I realize something.

Standing on the edge of forever,

we see things we don't want to happen,

but have to accept.

Standing on the edge of forever,

I see your smile,

so full of kindness,

happiness,

complete

and

utter

bliss.

I wish that smile's for me.

Orihime's a lucky girl.

Standing on the edge of forever, I watch you hug her, happy she's safe,

sound,

happy,

complete.

Unharmed.

Aizen is dead.

And your princess is saved.

The sun is finally experiencing the halcyon days,

but what of the moon?

Sinking into itself, that snowy abyss,

it will die.

What will the sun think? It's opposite, it's counterpart?

I am not a stranger,

no, I am yours,

with that crippled anger,

I will break.

Laugh. Cry. Love. Hate. Smile. Frown.

Scream.

Sing.

Kiss.

Standing on the edge of forever,

I watch you smile, kiss, sing, love that woman. Those happy, halcyon days.

Standing on the edge of forever,

I cry. I frown. I scream.

I hate you.

She kisses you, and you kiss back.

My heart's breaking.

I'm wondering.

You hug her,

Is this

You please her,

fragile

You kiss her,

love

You forget me,

a way

You smile, over and over again,

to say

Finally living like a human should,

goodbye?

Standing on the edge of forever, I smile down at you, at your wife, at your kids.

"Maybe in another life," I say finally, letting the tears drip sore.

Standing on the Edge of Eternity,

I am cut.

**A/N: ...Okay. That was angsty. If nobody got that, it went kinda like this;**

**Winter war's over, and Ichigo's so overjoyed at Orihime being okay and they begin dating. Rukia goes back to Soul Society, silently watching over him as he, Orihime, and everyone else forget she ever existed. She's heartbroken, but still watches over them, standing on the edge of going back and waiting for them or just forgetting them entirely.**

**Eventually, after seeing them have kids and getting married and living normal lives, Rukia gives up and says that they could've worked in another life.**

**There'll be a companion piece to this one, and maybe I'll make a mini-series out of it**


End file.
